spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Krabsby
The Great Krabsby is an episode of SpongeBob SquarePants from Season 20. It is the series' first 2 hour long episode. In this episode, a rich businessman cons Mr. Krabs and steals the Krusty Krab away from him. Characters *Mr. Krabs *SpongeBob SquarePants *James Q. Wobbegong *Squidward Tentacles *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Plankton *Karen *Pearl Krabs *Patchy the Pirate *Potty the Parrot *King Neptune *Colonel Carper *Don Grouper *Mrs. Puff *Carl *Harold *Frankie Billy *Sandals *Scooter *Old Man Jenkins *Frank *Don the Whale *Nancy Suzy Fish Plot The episode begins with the Krusty Krab, where Mr. Krabs is shown watching a show about extremely successful restaurants. He then looks at a chart depicting the Krusty Krab as the lowest restaurant in Bikini Bottom. Angered by this, Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob then attempt to make the Krusty Krab look better, but Mr. Krabs' cheap nature causes the attempt to be unsuccessful. Along with Patrick, SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs visit Sandy to get some information on how to make a restaurant very successful without spending too much money. This causes a subplot involving Sandy trying to find an answer to the question. While Sandy conducts some research, SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, and Patrick then overhear a loud announcement revealing the production of a new restaurant in town. The trio then ask the announcers who the owner of the new restaurant is, where they learn that the new restaurant is actually part of a very successful fast food corporation. They then meet the owner of the corporation: James Q. Wobbegong. Wobbegong explains that his first restaurant was very unsuccessful, until a food critic tasted one of the burgers there. Soon, his corporation grew into a giant fast food empire. Mr. Krabs then takes Wobbegong's advice on how to be successful in fast food business, where he spends more time with him rather than at the Krusty Krab. The Krusty Krab becomes poorer and poorer as less people come due to Mr. Krabs' absence. One day, Wobbegong asks Mr. Krabs if he could have the Krusty Krab for himself, but Mr. Krabs refuses. However, Wobbegong then illegally buys the Krusty Krab and kicks Mr. Krabs out. Wobbegong then lies to the authorities that he was the original owner of the Krusty Krab, and that Mr. Krabs stole it from him. Ultimately, the Krusty Krab is transformed into a large apartment building sized restaurant, while the original is demolished, much to SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs' horror. Afterwards, everything changes in the Krusty Krab, except for the mistreatment of Squidward. Wobbegong then makes a deal with many people who threatened the Krusty Krab in the past including Don Grouper, Carl, and Col. Carper that if he buys them, they will make sure Krabs does not attempt to take back the Krusty Krab. Later, Plankton attempts to steal the formula, but he is captured by Wobbegong's new security system. Wobbegong traps Plankton in a jar, where he tells him he has replaced the formula with another one guaranteed to ruin the old formula. Wobbegong then throws the old formula into a dumpster. However, it turns out Mr. Krabs and Pearl had been living in that dumpster for the past 2 weeks. Meanwhile, SpongeBob starts to become depressed as the Krusty Krab continues to change. He later visits Mr. Krabs, who has lost all hope that he will ever gain back what he lost. They and Patrick then decide to team up and tell the authorities about the truth of what happened. However, Grouper and Carl manage to spot this while undercover, and alert Wobbegong. When SpongeBob, Patrick, and Mr. Krabs make it to the police department, the cops turn out to be Grouper and Carl in disguise, while the real cops are tied up in a closet. Before Grouper and Carl can arrest the trio though, Wobbegong decides to have a court trial instead. During the trial, Wobbegong and his cronies then cheat their way into winning, where Mr. Krabs and all who support him are sentenced to be banished from Bikini Bottom. Because of this, Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Gary move into a new town and try to restart their lives. Squidward is also forced to come along even though he is against the Krusty Krab. Meanwhile, Mrs. Puff is delighted by the fact that she no longer will work with SpongeBob. The group is now forced to find new jobs. SpongeBob attempts to work at a theme park, but is fired after accidentally destroying a ride. Mr. Krabs then tries his hand as a kindergarten teacher, but proves to be a bad influence. Patrick tries working at a donut shop, but gets fired after eating all the donuts. Squidward becomes a helper teacher in Mr. Krabs' kindergarten class, but is rude to the kids. Gary however, proves successful after getting a job as a courier. Meanwhile, Wobbegong continues to deceive the public, but then grows mad in his power. He reveals to Plankton and his cronies that he intends to become the king of Bikini Bottom by buying every business in town and lying about previously owning it. First, Wobbegong steals the Chum Bucket, and Mrs. Puff's boating school. Due to Wobbegong's deceptions, Mrs. Puff is arrested and Karen is put on sale at a computer store. Meanwhile, SpongeBob and the gang discover the current events on TV. The gang decides to save Bikini Bottom, but SpongeBob refuses, stating that Wobbegong already won. However, Patrick manages to convince him to save the Krusty Krab. Gary points out that in order to expose Wobbegong and his cronies'past crimes, they need to use security camera footage in Wobbegong's building to confirm their illegal acts. SpongeBob and Gary sneak into the Krusty Krab and take the footage. At a special announcement hosted by Wobbegong, the gang manages to show the public the crimes commited by Wobbegong and his henchmen. Later, Wobbegong, Grouper, Carper, and Carl are arrested and the Krusty Krab and the other businesses purchased by Wobbegong are returned to normal. However, Mr. Krabs leaves Plankton trapped in the jar for his own entertainment. Trivia *The episode guest stars Seth MacFarlane as James Q. Wobbegong, Jon Hamm as Don Grouper, and Andy Samberg as Colonel Carper. *Many characters who threatened Mr. Krabs' business in the past return in this episode. *The episode's title parodies The Great Gatsby. *The scene where Gary becomes a courier parodies the scene in the 1991 film "The Addams Family" where Thing becomes a courier. *Seth MacFarlane usually does adult work, but this is his second appearance in a kids show. Category:Kadams4452 Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Season 20 Category:2017 Category:2017 Episodes